


I Found My Thrill

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The infamous 'sex wager' Pokemon battle is something everyone's heard of, but you're one of the few trainers going around with the courage to actually offer it, and Pokegirls the world over have lots of differing opinions on such an offer Especially when they lose and you make damn sure some of them pay up. Commission for Yugogon. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mm, you really wanna fuck me?" Leaf asks, swaying her hips around and flipping up her skirt. "Well go on then if you think you're such a hunk, just go for it." Leaf seems pretty determined and coy, playing at a mocking and taunting sort of excitement. Maybe she underestimates you, maybe she's just really amused to think you're actually playing this 'fuck a trainer after you beat her' game and backed it up with a victory. All you know is, her butt looks great wiggling around, and you're upon her quickly, jamming your cock into her pussy and just getting right on to the pace of fucking and thrusting, prompting her to gasp, shiver, start yelling, "W-wait, wait, fuck, that's big. I didn't know your cock was so big, what's going on with this?"

But you're already moving, hands grabbing her hips as you keep her bent forward, thrusting greedily on and pounding into her. "I said I'd fuck you," you said, shrugging it off and pounding forward. "And you're hot. No way I'm holding back." You reach forward and grab at Leaf's tits as you fuck her from behind. Each push forward is a bold, confident, aggressive show of a lot of things all at once, all meant to overwhelm and rile her up, to put her to work at getting fucked and taken. It's a lot, a heat that swells powerfully and feels well deserved, given how great she looks, her big tits and her nice ass all begging for fucking.

"Yeah, I know," Leaf says. She sounds like she's trying to put on airs of being tougher and more capable than she is, but she's not convincing you and probably doing a pretty shitty job convincing herself, too. "I can take it. You're dealing a lot of woman right now, and I'm expe--fuck--I'm so good at taking big cocks like yours. I'm fine." Her determination is cute, but as you tug at her long brown hair she lets out adorable, shocked squeals that don't sound nearly so badass or in control of anything she's doing her best, but she's just fucking flailing about in panic and pressure while you take her from behind, and she's not doing a great job at holding steady and keeping in control of fucking anything.

You like it that way, though. Keeping your pace on harder and steadier, you pound into Leaf with one fuck of a victory lap, her team beaten and now her pussy getting dominated, while she moans louder and tries to stay firm even in the face of ever-spiraling pressure. The hotter and needier that Leaf moans, the more urgent your need to fuck her is, and you push on ever hotter, ever stronger, losing yourself to the unchained excitement of a situation bereft of sense or decency.

"I handle cocks like this all the time," she insists. "Just take these big, fact, trainer cocks in my pussy all day long and I... Nngh... I never let anyone outlast me. I'm a--ho, fuck." Her head rolls back. You grab at her hair again, tugging on it hard, and the speed with which Leaf changes her tune is incredible. "Fuck me!" she yells, body trembling. "Fuck me, ruin me, wreck me. Shit, I've never been on the losing end of a bet this good before!" Her voice twists and shivers in unhinged and reckless, hazy swells of excitement, an ecstasy getting completely removed from sense, from reason, from anything even vaguely decent or sensible.

You're happy to provide her with all the hard, rough thrusts she demands, pounding into her with a venomous intent and something senseless. Nothing is held back, nothing is restrained; you keep your cock pistoning in and out of Leaf as you subject her to all that you can with the single-minded intention of getting your rocks off and making of this mess something incredible, something senseless, irrational, and altogether removed from sense. Her pussy is incredible, and as she howls atop your cock like a bitch in heat, you feel even better off by the second, a blistering and hazy pace of pure aggression that sees you turning her from a coy seductress into a whining fucktoy happily getting ruined by your cock.

"I'm your slut, I'm your slut," she whines, a heaving wreck giving herself up so senseless and completely to the pleasure, and you can't help yourself here, pounding on rougher, harder, fucking her into something reckless and dizzy, unable to mount any of the same defenses or seductions that she had been waiting for, a complete wreck whining as she gets wrecked on your cock and loves it more and more by the second. "Shit, okay, I'll admit it, just Please keep fucking." You haven't even made her admit anything, but Leaf is taking it all on anyway, accepting the burden of her own lusts and completely breaking down under the attention you pay her, more intense and frustrating by the second.

You've won though. What? Doesn't matter. Leaf is howling like a bitch in heat for your cock and your hips all too happily slam forward, one hard groan all have left in you as you blow your load into her, as you pump hot, molten shots of gooey cum deep into the waiting, desperate hole of a woman screaming out in wild ecstasy, a thrashing mess giving herself up to you as your cock erupts and begins to pump hot shots of gooey, molten spunk deep into her pussy, making her thrash and twist and hiss out in searing delight, guilty pleasure, and frenzied heat. It feels so fucking good to claim her like this, to fill her and take her, one hard smack on her ass while you creampie her marking her as your toy, all while she yells and begs some more, pleading through orgasm howls for you to keep fucking her and to not let up.

And of course you will. You won. She's yours.  
*****************************  
"The fuck are you doing?I thought you were kidding!" Kris yells out in panic as you grab at her shorts, as you tear them not so much off of her as simply apart, the stretchy material of her bike shorts relaxing and pulling away from her perky ass in the process, exposing it to you in a way that has her flailing wildly about, scandalized and furious and panicked as you shove her up against the wall and plunge your cock right into her ass. "You bastard!"

"You were such a nice girl just a few minutes ago," you said, hands on her hips tight as you slam into Kris's ass, really not caring about the way she's yelling and shouting on senselessly about not wanting you to fuck her ass. That ship has pretty definitely sailed now, it seems, and you're ready to show her something rather shameless and senseless, wicked in the way you plunge forward, fucking her harder, rougher, showing no care or worry about the way you thrust onward and make her twist under your touch. "Fair win's a fair win, and you agreed to put your ass on the line if I won, so what are you going to do? Go back on it now?"

"Fuck you," Kris groans, whining in panic and confusion as you hammer into her, grabbing at her harder and tighter. You shove her down onto her hands and knees as you continue to drive your cock deeper and harder into her ass, and the way she struggles and fights it really only induces a sick swell of excitement that has you craving the chance to lay into her harder, fucking her without a care now for anything but the senseless thrills that keep you from holding back. Kris's fine ass deserves all you can give it, even if it's so senseless and weird, even if the throbbing, boiling heat threatening to do you in is spectacular.

Her refusal and fury and frustration don't do anything to slow your needlessly hard thrusts down one bit. You ride high on the vulgar, senseless thrill of subjecting her to everything you can, throwing yourself deeper and harder still into a brutality and a harshness that has her yelling out in pressure, feeling the panic and the heat behind everything you do to her, and there is no moment where you show any shame or guilt over how you fuck her ass, even though she's yelling for you to hold back and to stop this. You won her ass fair and square, after all, it's only right now that you be able to go all out on her now, that you pound her round ass, smack it, grab it, really subject her to your worst in the name of flaunting the wicked and uncontrolled vigor you're able to bring crashing down upon her.

Kris hisses and thrashes as you fuck her doggy stile with nothing resembling hesitation or care, just pounding on and making her yours. "I don't know what's wrong with you but this isn't okay, she says. It's a meek push back, a weak way to fight against what you're doing, and she lacks any real fire or heat in her words, no venom to keep her playing hard and wicked at this as she just inches ever closer to ruin and panic, fucked into such blistering submission against her will that she's stuck trying to yell proclamations of control and heat that she doesn't have. There's no fire in what she does, she just takes it, not happy or willing but not able to do anything to stop it.

She's helpless against you, struggling to just hold herself together and avoid deeper humiliation as you plunge onward, fucking into her a sense of surrender She doesn't put up a fight, but you've got her down on her hands and knees with her clothes torn and defeated, sad whines spilling from her mouth. There's a downright pathetic sort of hopelessness to the way she's taken, to the way you fuck her and induce her obedience through madness, through pressure, through excitement burning up and setting aflame so many thoughts and desires that there was no controlling the descent downward, the spiraling swell of weirdness, chaos, hunger, and frustration all making for something too desperate and weird and senseless.

The way she remains so downtrodden and helpless really should not excite you like it does, but you find a sick swell of pleasure in being able to pound into her harder, harsher, fucking her while she rocks back and forth at the verge of ruin. You just keep moving, keep fucking, keep pounding into her something merciless, raw, rough, only getting worse by the second. "Don't feel bad for losing, you're doing great as an anal fucktoy," you growl, taunting her and pushing her down lower, harder, unable to help yourself as you ride the high of completely savaging this girl you've beaten and now have getting fucked in the mud.

You pump Kris's guts full of cum as she shivers in shame beneath you, completely fucking ruined and violated, and you relish in the excitement of making her feel this embarrassment, as she curses and mutters below her breath, beaten down into disgraceful submission and humiliation. You cock remains lodged inside of her, as you hold firm, hardly ready to let go of her at all. "Attagirl," you say, smacking her ass a few times. "Now just stay like that, let me fuck some more cum so deep inside of you that you'll be feeling me for days, then you can go back to your friends and lie about losing me. How's that sound?"

Kris doesn't respond. That's fine by you. You just get right back on to fucking her some more, taking what you've rightfully earned and hopefully making Kris think twice about putting her ass on the line when she doesn't really mean it.  
********************************  
"Is this really what they do where you're from?" Lyra asks, as she kneels before you, awkwardly pulling your cock out and trying to offer up something that. She's been awkward and unsure about the whole sex wager battle thing from the moment you started it up, but you brushed it off by saying it's tradition where you're from, and the cute Johto girl girl's believed you every step of the way so far, right to the place where she's on her knees and you're helping her fish out your cock.

"Yeah, girls usually learn how to give head before they learn type advantages." A lie, but it doesn't matter, it gets Lyra doing as she's supposed to, as she licks along your cock with sweet, adoring motions, dragging her tongue along and giving up to you exactly what you've wanted and expected. They're nervous licks, but they're good enough to start with, as your hands ease into her hair a bit and you get ready to put her through her paces. "Got to take it into your mouth, though. It's a sign of being a sore loser if you don't get it down your throat, and you're not a sore loser, are you Lyra?"

"Of course not!" She accepts that she has a job to do and she fucking does it, taking you into her mouth, so obviously inexperienced, but you've given her a certainty and a willingness to do whatever she has to do that's making everything line up perfectly, her mouth slurping your cock down and getting right to work at sucking on it, slurping along and tending to it with something very hungry and indulgent. The clumsiness in how she tries to do this and mostly fumbles about only proves even more satisfying as you press on firmer, as you make her work at your pleasure.

Your hands seize at her pigtails and tug her down. "Let me help you," you say, taking advantage of her gullibility some more as you begin to guide her with her hair along your cock. She believes it's help, smiling with her eyes up at you, even though that smile falters as you get into her throat, as you make Lyra choke on your dick and begin to push her harder onward still, making her shiver and twist under the weirdness and the pressure of what you can do to her. It's a game with her more than it has been with anyone else, because Lyra is so convinced of your every word and stringing her along with helps makes this very inexperienced and amateurish blowjob all the more exciting.

The sloppy gagging noises she makes are a sweet, dark reminder of just how much pressure she's under now. You press on wickedly, subjecting her to a lot all at once, trying to make her deal with everything you've got even as it spirals completely out of control Lyra takes you on and for it, she's in way over her head, head dragged along with your hands treating her pigtails like handlebars, toying with her firmer, more reckless and wicked in your treatment by the second. Even with drool spilling down her chin and the mess of panic and heat doing to her things that are definitely out of line and too much for any reasonable person to bear, there is no restraint or hesitation; she's convinced this is all normal and how it goes, which is so sickly satisfying and exciting to soak in.

Things only get hotter and more exciting still as you start working your hips forward, really getting into fucking Lyra' mouth and down into her throat, subjecting her to a brutality and a wickedness beyond reason or sense. She's helpless against you now, but she seems pretty firmly convinced that's a completely okay thing that's reasonable to be in the face of these lusts. It's so wrong and raw and exciting, keeping you thrusting forward, your balls swinging forward and smacking against her chin, the pressures building, bubbling up like the spit around her lips. It's too much for her to deal with, but she's a fucking trooper, and she doesn't let that stop her, which would be respectable if it wasn't all in service of gagging on your cock in the middle of a forest path.

"You're doing great Lyra, even better than a lot of the girls back home." The compliment feels like a dark and morbid joke as you slam her down, as you keep racing and pushing on. "So many girls didn't have the grace and responsibility you did, but you're really doing great. Just keep going, you have me so close." Your smile widens as you feel the glee and the excitement whine up through her. Lyra is so eager and ready, giving herself up to you and letting you fuck her throat, convinced it's the right and reasonable thing to do, and fuck if you're about to dissuade her of any of that as you keep you the pace, moving Faster, firmer, fucking her harder and more aggressively, all to the sweet fulfillment of something hazy, mess , and altogether removed from sense. It's too exciting and too hot for you to help yourself out of this situation now.

You cum in Lyra's mouth without warning, tugging back so you can fill her mouth, and she lets out needy whines as she takes the mess, accepting your load gushing forward and pumping into her mouth as best she can, moaning around your aching dick and taking you on like a champ as you bust a nut right onto her tongue. She whines, mouth overflowing with cum as you hold her there, keeping up some firm eye contact and telling her in repeated waves how good she is. "But good girls swallow," you say, and as your cock withdraws from her mouth, you watch Lyra try to deal with swallowing down her first mouthful of cum, mouth furrowing in the cutest of ways.  
*****************************  
"Get off of me," May says, shoving against you as you pin her down and slam into her. "I take it back, fine, fuck it, I'm a sore loser, whatever, just get off of me!" You've got her hands down to the ground and hold them there firmly as each thrust forward is a mad plunge into aggression and dominance, trying to show off to May something reckless and wild, something meant to overwhelm her and subject her to the worst you can. She's a feistier target than Kris was, but as you hold May firm you feel like she's also to quite made of sturdier stuff, she's just more abrasive about it.

"I'm going to get off alright," you snicker, plunging balls deep into her with every push into her hot cunt, loosening it up, making her hiss and thrash in panic. You fuck her hard, deep, rough, and without any shred of hesitation or shame inside of you. It's about pushing on stronger now, about fucking her into a kind of submission that will break down the walls. Every thrust forward is merciless, intense and with firm intent, with something desperately seeking the utter ruination of May in all you do, really putting her through the wringer, each thrust harder and rougher than the last.

Her tits heave inside of her top as you pound her, as she lets out startled noises and continues to squirm against you, yelling and swearing as her unchained and unchecked fury rages on. Underneath the panic and pressure of everything you do to her is an almost adorable swell of something desperate and frenzied, and she tries her best to deal with you as your cock plunges down into her, but there's no use. You're in firm control now and May can do nothing to save herself from the grim reality of how this is all she's got waiting for her, pleasure spiraling off in mad directions and a hazy, molten rush of pure heat, of vigor, of madness bearing down stronger and fiercer as everything you do proves to be a focused and intentional push into making her bend to your will.

And she feels good, too. Her pussy is so snug around your cock as you stare down at her, as you hold firm and press her into the ground with your cock. There's an absolutely unhinged vigor to the way you fuck her and it's all about making her yours, about pounding on and imposing upon her the dizzying, delirious swell of too much pleasure and heat for her to possibly deal with, each thrust rougher and more savage than the last, making her thrash, twist, ache... But also moan. The little noises begin to spill out from around her whines as she flails wildly on the ground, struggling to deal with all of the feelings you impose upon her and refuse to ease up on. Everything is about making sure that you're getting yours, but at the same time the guilt playing across May's face speaks to something else.

There's no way for her to contain herself. She throws all of her efforts into the unchained, unchecked ferocity of something raging on out of control, hotter still by the second as you pound forward. She is completely beholden now to the crazed heat and madness of your appetites, and she's getting overwhelmed by it. "Fuck, why does it--shit, why's a creep like you got to be so big?" she asks, groaning and cursing as she toils in deepening panic and pressure.

"Because you want it," you groan, imposingly yourself harder upon her by the second, fucking into May a furious and frustrated sense of something unruly, hot, overwhelming. There's no slowing down this wild approach as you take her ever firmer, as you pound her into submission and fuck her until she submits. "You want to get fucked when you lose. Yu put up a big fight, but now you're going on about how big my cock is, and I can tell you want it."

She whines and shivers underneath you, babbling her way through empty attempts to form words in response to what you're saying when there really isn't any way to. She fumbles in trying, a dizzy mess babbling on in panic and pressure, struggling for some measure of control and confidence when she finds none. May looks like a mess, nodding and twisting in worry, whining, "Am I slut?" as she gets fucked, as her hips start to buck forward against yours instead of trying to shove you off. She gives up to you completely and without hesitation, and in that surrender comes her release. her loud, hot, chaotic, thrashing release.

May hollers out as she cums, yelling desperate confirmations that yes, she is a slut, as she gives up to this acceptance and this pressure, allowing herself to burn bright and hot and with absolutely no dignity or composure here. She's yelling for your cum and saying she's a slut, taking the realization she likes this maybe a little bit hard given the circumstances, but at the same time it's so exciting to know she's under your thumb that you don't hold back anything in making her shiver and struggle under your touch, completely unable to fight back against this. You plunge forward, pumping cum into her waiting, gasping pussy and making her ache for you, making her lose all sense of composure.

But even then you're hardly finished with her yet. You pull out of May, admiring the way she lies on the ground with her pussy leaking your cum, breath ragged, eyes a bit dizzy. She looks like she's had something awoken inside of her, and you're not the least bit ashamed of the way you've so firmly and aggressively fucked her into this new sort of submission. "A slut would take her top off and worship my cock with her big tits," you tell her, and May nods, rising forward and doing exactly as you suggested, confirming to you and to herself exactly what she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Dawn, Hilda, Serena, Moon & Lillie

You push happily into Dawn from behind, your hands on her perky bubble butt as you slip easily into the cute girl, her skirt lifting up and her panties down around her ankles. "I haven't lost in a few months, I'm not used to doing this," she says sweetly. "Sorry if it's a tight fit because of that." She says it like it's a bad thing, but as you ease your cock into her, the incredibly snug pussy grabs hold of your dick and you really don't want it to let go, groaning in hot surrender and excitement as you ease into her. Steady thrusts push immediately onward with the firm confidence and wild, direct excitement of something very hot, very certain. It's all a matter of working at this pleasure now, getting what you want from this sweet Sinnoh girl who's more surprised she lost than upset about letting you fuck her.

"That's just fine, feels great," you reply, keeping your tight hold on her as each push forward is an ice, confident shove into the ecstasy awaiting you. There's some strong, certain sensation in this, keeping a snug grip on her hips as you take what you want from her, nice and forward in your approach to really get what you want. She moans for it, head rolled back, a steady rush of desire hitting her and inducing something that feels almost decadent, a pleasure that you're just too happy to give in to to believe. There's so much happening here, and it all just sort of takes hold of you, running its course with the swell of intense desire, your hips at the ready and keeping up a steadiness of giving Dawn just what you want from her.

"Mm, it does," she moans. "Your cock feels really nice." Her hips press against you a bit more, wiggling as she grinds her butt on your lap. "Oh, that's so much more than..." She trails off into lots of moans, lots of cute and fitful noises from the sweet girl who shows off something very ready and excited, something that craves a certain level of surrender she just can't hold back. There's really nothing quite like this, as you push on firm and bold, finding just how much sensation you can wring from the pleasure on display here. Dawn's pussy is so snug, so welcoming, so receptive of your cock, and you can't imagine wanting to hold back from fucking it with all you have, giving up to the pleasure senselessly.

There's a lot going on here, all of it incredible. Fucking this cute girl from behind feels just great, especially with her pushing back against you, moaning louder. A tension builds up inside of Dawn, one that sees her press back firmer against you, stronger, until she actually just shoves back with her round butt so hard she drives you down onto your back and sits on top of you. "So nice I think I want to take care of this myself," she moans, bouncing aggressively atop your dick, ass shaking as she moves. "Stay there and let me take control."

You're surprised to say the least, but not exactly against it. The pleasure of having Dawn try to dominate you feels nice, the cute girl with the big butt proving oddly confident as she finds her voice, which remains sweet, but has an assertive certainty that oddly suits her. She bounces atop your cock proudly heaving along with the goal of getting off, and you're left to lie there watching her go, as she shifts so quickly from being surprised she lost to taking charge with you. You fucking welcome it though; groaning happily under the direct pleasure of having her ride you, a bit startled by the fervor and speed of how she works up and down on your shaft, but you are more ready for it than you can deal with, even as you keep a hands-off approach to letting her ride you without even grasping her ample hips. Dawn is in total control and you want to let her stay that say, admiring the way that she takes you.

"That feels great," you groan. "You can take all the control you want." It's not even patronizing; Dawn is doing great in the position she's in, so happily in control and doing great as she does it. The pleasure is intense, a lot of raw sensation all at once proving oddly exciting, a hot sort of sensation driving you needier and messier into the desire and want that you just have to give in to. With a cute girl riding your dick and completely working your shaft this is about as good a prize as you can get, a wonderful trip down into pleasure that leaves you content in the decadence of this ecstasy.

Dawn keeps riding, bouncing ever-greedy along your cock, shamelessly moaning in pure delight and pleasure, an ecstasy too hot to handle, and as her pussy clenches down around your cock, she presses her ass tightly down onto your lap. "Give me all of your cum!" she orders, gasping and heaving under the incredible pleasure, and the incredible, searing bliss hits just right for her. You give in, groaning and gasping in surrender, pleasure and excitement rushing over you, throbbing and aching with something brilliant and hot, sensations writhing up through you. Cumming on command for a cute girl taking charge is something you're all too eager to do, blowing your load inside of her, making Dawn whine and shiver and squeal in the excited heat of pure release and relief.

"That wasn't all my cum," you say, almost defiant and playful, wanting to see where it goes.

Dawn turns around, still impaled on your cock, and leans over you, eyes flashing with something startlingly capable and prepared. "Then I'll just have to keep riding your cock until you beg me to stop."  
**********************************  
"Well yeah no shit that's how this goes," Hilda sighs. You've barely even expressed to her that you want her to pay up before she's on her knees in front of you and getting your cock out. not even needing to be told or encouraged on. "Not my first rodeo, perv. Just let me at that cock and this'll go smoothly." It's the most eager a girl has ever responded to being told you want her body in exchange for winning a Pokemon battle, and the way she gets your cock out and just shoves her mouth down onto it says that she's also super fucking into this. It's not so expected, but it's also so fucking hot, as the pushy but hot brunette just starts slurping your cock down and showing off a senseless, aggressive push into her lust.

"Well shit, if you're the master, show me what you can do," you say, sniping back with a bit of a dig as you relax and just let Hilda get at your cock. Why not just see what she's capable of? There's not much else going on here, as you stand steady and eager, watching her rock her head back and forth along your cock with a careful and aggressive pace. Her mouth just fucking goes for it, latching on and tending to you with a very startling and aggressive pace, moans rumbling around your dick as she slurps you down, working her way on deeper, further, getting toward the back of her throat with the head of your cock and you're so happy to see this work out to your absolute benefit.

Throating your cock is not all that frightening a prospect to Hilda, apparently, given the way she just slurps you right down and takes you into her throat, choking around your cock with a confidence that veers into stubbornness for how much she's going for this. Brown eyes stare up at you with a defiance that definitely feels like she's trying to prove something to you. Herself? That you're wrong? You really have no idea what to make of the way she does this, but you're so ready to see where this goes and how this happens.

The motion of her head rocking back and forth is something wild, something powerful and wild, driving the pleasure on with something powerful and wicked, something hot and hungry that feels enticing, spiking up just right. It's almost hypnotic to watch her head bob back and forth, to watch the hair she hadn't pulled up into her high ponytail swaying on back and forth with a direct excitement, something powerful and hot that's very immediate, hot, sudden. She's doing her best, working like a fucking pro and satisfying you with the push into something hot, something very wild and lustful.

She chokes on your cock with a very wild sort of heat, the throaty, messy noises she makes proving incredible, something wild, frenzied, the pleasure getting you wound up, messier, giving in deeper and stronger by the second. The lining of her throat spasms around your cock, but she doesn't ease up, continuing to shove on harshly, steadily, the pleasure taking on something sudden and fierce. It's the oddest, most passive-aggressive blowjob you've ever received, but there's also nothing actually passive about how she's sucking you off, as she shows your whole cock a whole lot of pleasure, one hand on your thigh, the other on your balls, kneading and fondling you while she works ever further along. It's something you feel like you just have to roll with, the good and the bad and the weird all mingling together in confusing ways that leave something very shameless and hot in its wake.

Letting her dig her own grave and do this all herself feels like the best way to let Hilda express herself, as she slobbers all over your cock. The weird edge with which she pushes on and tries to keep some weird roundabout aggression upon you can only take her so far; she's still worshiping your cock at the end of the day, still giving it all the pleasure she can muster, and you continue to throb and ache happily under all of this discerning attention and pressure. She has your cock throbbing in the tight embrace of her throat, has you groaning happily into this pleasure as you give up everything to the mess of pure frustration and excitement, and whatever she thinks she's showing you, she's more just giving you everything you want anyway.

The back of Hilda's throat feels great. As her lips press against your cock, you're finally speaking up again, saying, "I don't know how often you lose, but you're really good at sucking strangers' cocks." It makes her suck you off faster even in this final stretch, and you are ever happier to accept the pleasures, accept the heat and desire and weirdness of this absolute ecstasy. You don't hold back the pleasures that follow, the utter bliss of grabbing the back of her head and the base of her ponytail, taking charge for one brief moment, but the one that counts.

As she gags one last time from the thrust, you cum down her throat, your load pumped directly into her stomach while she stares daggers up at you, the flare and aggression and feeling of discontent so incredibly rewarding. You draw back while she pants and shudders, some drool strands running down her face, and you expect her to call you an asshole. Instead, she says, "That was pretty great. Your cock is real fun to suck on. Can I go again?' It's a nicer and more deferential response than you were expecting, but you roll with it, grabbing the back of her head and tugging her right back down again for round two.  
******************************  
"Again? Yeah, whatever, just do it." Serena lifts up her skirt and shows that you her bare, waiting pussy. "Didn't even put panties on, it's all the same old shit. Just go for it."

You almost hold back. Serena seems downright bored by the idea of offering up her body as payment, but in a way that says she's used to losing and used to just letting you do however the fuck you want to do it, which is a lot weirder a situation than you were really expecting. Still, her nice legs and the tight pussy between them call you, and you step up anyway, pushing her toward a tree and guiding her into place, one of her legs going up in the air to let you get in against her and start hammering away at her snug pussy. Doesn't really matter if she's bored or frustrated or tense; you're driving your cock right into her and fucking away with a speed and a fervor that feels pretty over the top for how little you're getting back.

Serena just seems removed from it all. No noise as you sheathe your cock into her, no comment about this whole situation, no sense that your cock is even effecting her in any way, and even if you aren't the biggest she's ever had or something there should be a response of some kind, but there isn't one. She just remains up against the tree letting you fuck her, and it feels somewhere between a bit hollow and kind of demoralizing to know she's just not going to give you anything in return while you're doing all this hard work fucking her into submission.

It makes you fuck harder. Makes your hips hammer forward with something almost a little bit spiteful as you try to spur Serena into reacting at any cost, having to do something to feel like you're just wasting your time and flailing around impotently. You fuck her rougher, harder, the deep slams forward shaking her body, trying to get something out of her, trying to induce a reaction and a sense that she is going to bend to your desires and will. It's all you really can do, weird as this all is. You need something out of her, and you're going to get it, hands grabbing at her breasts and keeping her flush against the tree while you have your careless fun.

The rougher sex does get some reaction out of her. Not a lot, but there's something, as she lets out some tight moans, breath cinching up in response to the way you hammer on fiercely, losing yourself to something very direct and very shameless. There's a lot of pleasure happening here, a lot of weird, heated desire that aches through you in powerful motions as you accept this throbbing rush of need, a desire pulsing ever weirder, firmer, messier. It's coming together a bit easier now; Serena's giving in.

"Lose a lot of battles?" you ask as you fuck her. That much is dead apparent; you're not sure if this counts as gloating or making friendly small talk right now. How friendly or small can talk really be while you're balls deep in a girl who you barely know. "You seem pretty annoyed to be paying up right now, but not annoyed like most girls are."

"Yeah, I do," she admits. "Lose a ton of battles, and all anyone seems to want is for me to bend over because I'm a loser, getting tired of this." She's pretty honest about it, and in that frank confession you find a sense of something you feel kind of bad about. Not bad enough to stop, of course; you keep pounding on without a care and fucking into Serena a sense of your victory, wild and unashamed of how going at this and what you can do with this.

The snug, slick pussy around your cock keeps you hammering onward. She continues to give up a bit more noise as the pace of fucking her winds her up, wearing down her resistance and making her give in to what you're doing to her, all of this direct and firm pleasure leaving no doubt or hesitation about the way you take her on, and the sensation is something wilder, messier. It feels so good, stronger and better and weirder as you just allow yourself to give up to it. Rather than feel bad for a trainer down on her luck and having to get dicked constantly for losing Pokemon battles, you decide to ride high on the opportunity to get yours.

Even the compliment you pay her is pretty backhanded. "Well you still feel really tight," you groan. "So even if you're getting fucked lots, I can't really tell." It's so awful that you have to try and restrain your laughter, knowing that it's probably over the line and a special kind of insane, but you don't care; it's a shameless acceptance and confession of something wild, something that has you ever firmer and faster in the way you fuck her, ready to make the most of pleasures that really just feel too hot to deal with.

The embarrassed whine she lets out in response is sudden, but more than that is something exciting: she cums before you do. Sudden, hot moans leave everything in a weird light of doubt and confusion as she crashes down into ecstasy, pushed over the line and sent spiraling off into pleasure beyond reason by all of this sensation and delight. It's a lot to take on. Too much. She can't handle it, as you pin her down against the tree and pump her full of cum, as she squeals and shivers and loses all bearings to the pleasure of being filled by you. Her jaw trembles, breath panting, and she whines, "If I let you keep having sex with me, can you help me be a better trainer?"  
**********************  
"Come on Lillie, you're going to do great," Moon says as she guides your cock up into her snug pussy, the nervous blonde gasping as you penetrate her. Moon lost the fight, but she decided to wager her friend's virginity on it instead, and it only took one look at the cute, shy girl to know that you were on the right track there. You happily push into her as she shivers, a gasping mess suddenly filled with your cock. "Ah, that's great, Lillie. You're doing fine so far, just stay where you are, it's going to be so good."

"I can handle this," Lillie says, pressing back against you, shivering and heaving, her head turning back as if to look at you, only to pull back from that and instead bury her shame down. She's a mess.

You don't exactly do anything to fight it, though. "Just like that, Lillie. Everything is fine." You're encouraging of her; she's a bit too sweet and cute for you not to be, but as your hips rock up and down you're hardly gentle with her. She's still the result of your wager after all, and you're unashamed of pushing on into her, fucking her with careful, confident strokes that have her gasping in surprise at the thick penetration taking her virginity. Moon is pretty cute and you would have liked to tug her shorts down and fuck her, but Lillie's so adorable, and the idea of helping Moon take her friend's virginity is hitting you just right, a fun and delightful little twist through depravity.

A depravity feeling all the more intense and wild for the way that you're corrupting such a cute girl. Moon sinks to her knees in front of the two of you, bringing her tongue down upon her pussy lips and the thick cock spreading them apart, drawing moans from both of you as the pleasure rises, a wicked build and swell of sensation that hits both of you just right. It's the oddest feeling, but it's the kind of odd that you both just have to welcome, embracing the pleasure and not shying away from the pure, wild indulgence of something so decadent and crazed. The pleasure is beyond reason, something too hot and messy to control.

You probably shouldn't fuck Lillie this hard,but it's just happening. Your primal and powerful thrusts just all sort of happen, a throbbing rush of something feverish, a pleasure and heat that has you grabbing her slender hips and rocking up into her from behind. Somewhere along the way you're not even holding Lillie; you're lifting her up, spreading her legs out and fucking her tight pussy as hard as you can, taking her virginity and making her surrender to your wildest needs, pleasures aching with electric fervor and desire. It's pleasure too intense for anything to stop, and the pleasure is wild, fierce, ever hotter.

"It's so much!" she gasps, so cutely losing herself. "It's so--is this what I've been missing out on?" She sounds excited to take it, to happily lose her virginity to you. "Moon, it's so big, but I'm taking it. Are you proud of me?'

"Yes, Lillie, so proud of you." Moon's eyes flicker with playful delight as you play accomplice in ruining her innocence. "You look so adorable with a big cock inside you. I love it." Her tongue doesn't let up, wildly licking about, paying as much attention to the girl she's clearly wanted to get all over as she does to your cock in thanks for what you've done to help make this work. It's a lot of pleasure, and you feel proud of the wild descent into chaos. There's so much pleasure here, and the excitement of giving in feels just right, as you partake in depraving her and find that this prize is way better than the one that you were expecting to get, carelessly pounding on, rougher, faster, harder

This spiral of wild, deflowering pleasure has you going all out. As hard as you can dish it out, Lillie seems able to take it, surprising you with her ability to handle the pleasure, as you take to hammering on into her, pounding away, fucking her into total submission. Lifting her up and down your cock is the best way to push on and make this situation work to your benefit, and the absolute surrender that comes with it is something getting only hotter as the pleasure throbs. It's a burning rush of heat and desire and lust, really almost too good to be true, but in this mad spiral downward you keep it going and you let nothing stop you.

With moon dutifully licking away and tending o you as hard and as lovingly as she can, there's no way you can hold back for too long, but fortunately you're fucking a virgin anyway, and Lillie still edges you out with her climax, left a gasping mess squealing and moaning in wordless ecstasy, too crowded and delighted to be able to control herself. She just embraces all of it, giving in with little sense or care or understanding, and it is within that pure excitement that everything just clicks. You dump a load inside of Lillie, creampieing the happy blonde and pushing her into even louder appreciation of what you do to her, left a shivering mess lost utterly to pleasures too frenzied to deal with.

Moon purrs as she watches it all start to ooze out of her, grabbing your cock and pulling it out. She gives it a kiss, then licks some of the cum from Lillie's dripping hole, then gives your cock a few slurps and licks. "I hate to lose, I really do... But throwing the fight with you so Lillie could get dicked is the best decision I've ever made. Worth the hit to my pride."

"Throwing the what?" a blushing, startled Lillie gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
